1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a facsimile machine capable of properly managing a received facsimile document which has been sent from a source to a destination.
2. Background Art
There has been a demand in conventional facsimile machines that a source wants to confirm receipt of the received document the source has sent to a destination. To satisfy the demand, it is important that the received facsimile document which has been sent from the source to the destination is properly managed at the destination side.
In order to satisfy the demand that the source wants to confirm receipt of the received facsimile document, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H8-279866 describes art wherein a receipt message to the effect that document information has been received is transmitted to the source when a document sensor provided on an output tray section detects no paper within the output tray section.
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H9-69908 describes that a paper output sensor detecting whether a received document having been output on a paper output tray is placed on the paper output tray and a voice data controlling section 13 informing the source by telephonic communication that the received document has been received when the paper output sensor detects that the received document has been taken away are provided, and thus the source can reliably confirm that the received document has been received by the destination and also the destination can reliably recognize that the received document has arrived.
However, a user generally takes away only a received document addressed to himself/herself, for example, in a facsimile machine shared by a plurality of users among the foregoing conventional facsimile machines. As a result, when a received document addressed to a plurality of users is mixed and piled up on a discharge section, the received document addressed to the other users is left on the discharge section as it is. In this case, receipt of the received document cannot be confirmed properly by the facsimile machines in accordance with the conventional art. Therefore, it was difficult for the conventional facsimile machines to properly manage the received facsimile document which has been sent from the source to the destination.